


It's just like meeting on Tinder

by ihatemyson



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Disclaimer, M/M, Stenny - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Things Get Better, Ugh, also don't meet with strangers on the internet, animal lover, enjoy reading i guess?, everyone hates him, he'll just be mentioned though, i guess, im going to regret posting this in a few hours, just a warning if you, kind of, like bad movies, mysterion - Freeform, poor stan, rip sparky, stan hates movies, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemyson/pseuds/ihatemyson
Summary: Kenny McCormick always keeps his phone volume on in the middle of the night in case of emergencies. And now, after a kid called him by accident saying he wanted to kill himself, he was glad he established that rule in the first place.





	1. (1)

Normally, Kenny would be more than just a little ticked off whenever somebody would call him while he was trying to get a good night's sleep.

He always kept his phone on, volume turned to the highest setting, just in case one of his friends would need him in that moment. He remembered a few times before he began that rule when his night-owl buddies would sneak off in the middle of god-fuck nowhere and would have to wait until morning until people could get them out. When they got in trouble, and Kenny was the one getting blamed for not picking up his phone, he started keeping the volume up.

When his phone rang one exhausting Friday night, he assumed that it was just another one of those situations where his friend got lost or trapped in a building they weren't supposed to be in. He tried his best not to talk like he was mad at whoever called, but when his thumb traced the green button and the phone was pressed up against the side of his face, he found himself snapping out a greeting.

"Hello?"

A pause.

_"He... Hello?"_

He blinked in surprise when he couldn't recognize the voice. It was quiet and timid, yet somehow sluggish at the same time.

"Hello?" He repeated, "Who is this?"

_"Is this... the suicide hotline?"_

Kenny pulled his phone away to see his number, wincing when he saw that it was one he didn't recognize. When he put it back, he hoped to God that the kid on the other side didn't ask anything while he couldn't hear him.

"Um ...no? Unfortunately...."

_"No?"_

"...no"

_"Oh. Oh- I see. This is clearly a sign that I... shouldn't have called. It was my mistake. I'll hang up now."_

"Wait! wait, hold on..."

There was shallow breathing on the other side. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted, but he needed to grab his attention before he left.

_"What?"_

"You're not gonna hurt yourself, are you?"

As soon as it left, he regretted it. What kind of question was that?

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm concerned...?"

_"It's not like you really know me on a personal level."_

There was another pause, but this time it left his skin crawling anxiously.

_"There is no one who cares about me. No one who loves me. I don't matter."_

Before Kenny could respond, they hung up.

"Shit!" He cursed, already trying to call back.

There was someone out there who called him. Someone who, by the looks of it, wasn't in a good place right now.

He had to help him.

He might be the only one who could.

He called, more times than he would've liked to admit, before resorting to text.

 _**Hello?** _  
_**Are you okay?** _  
_**Sent at 11:52 PM** _

It didn't take long for him to respond.

 _**You** _  
_**Your the numbber I called** _  
_**You're** _  
_**You** _  
_**You** _  
_**You** _  
_**Sent at 11:53 PM** _

A pause.

 **_Stop calling_ **  
**_Sent at 11:54 PM_ **

**_I'm trying to help_ **  
**_Sent at 11:54 PM_ **

**_I don t want help_ **  
**_I'm OK_ **  
**_Sent at 11:54 PM_ **

**_Then why did you call the hotline?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:54 PM_ **

Pause

 **_I did?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:55 PM_ **

**_Yes._ **  
**_Not that long ago_ **  
**_Sent at 11:55 PM_ **

**_Sorry_ **  
**_I forget easily_ **  
**_I've been drinking_ **  
**_The bottleis so cold_ **  
**_I'd rather have somethingwarm_ **  
**_Almost like pie_ **  
**_But I don't like pie_ **  
**_I can't keep it down_ **  
**_Maybe coffee_ **  
**_Sent at 11:55 PM_ **

**_Are you okay?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:55 PM_ **

**_No_ **  
**_Of course not_ **  
**_Sent at 11:55 PM_ **

**_Where are you right now?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:55 PM_ **

Kenny hoped that he could get him some help before it would be too late. Maybe call someone, hopefully an ambulance, to the location.

 **_My safe space_ **  
**_Sent at 11:57 PM_ **

**_What?_ **  
**_Where's that?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:57 PM_ **

**_I can't tell you_ **  
**_Then it wouldn't be safe anymore_ **  
**_Nobody should know_ **  
**_Sent at 11:58 PM_ **

**_You can tell me_ **  
**_Sent at 11:58 PM_ **

**_heyhey_ **  
**_You aren't trying to find out where i am_ **  
_So you can send help  
_ _Are you?_  
_Sent at 11:58 PM_

A pause.

 **_That would be smart._ **  
**_I'm trying to remember my addressbut its not coming to mind_ **  
**_Sent at 11:59 PM_ **

**_What city are you in?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:59 PM_ **

No response

 **_Are you okay?_ **  
**_Sent at 12:06 AM_ **

**_Sorry I blacked out for a minute there_ **  
**_Whatwere you sayin_ **  
**_g_ **  
**_Oh wait i can just scroll up_ **  
**_Too many texts_ **  
**_So much white_ **  
**_I should change my background before i die_ **  
**_It'll look nicer_ **  
**_Sent at 12:08 AM_ **

**_Why do you want to die?_ **  
**_Sent at 12:08 AM_ **

**_Why not_ **  
**_I'm tired_ **  
**_I'm alone_ **  
**_Everyone would be glad_ **  
**_Relieved_ **  
**_If they noticed_ **  
**_They could stop_ **  
**_pretending_ **  
**_They don't have to deal with me_ **  
**_Sent at 12:10 AM_ **

**_Hey_ **  
**_Sent at 12:11 AM_ **

**_I'm not supposed_ **  
**_To say that_ **  
**_am I?_ **  
**_I don't know you_ **  
**_You don't know me_ **  
**_I hear that first impressions are important_ **  
**_Am I making a bad impression?_ **  
**_Oh whatever_ **  
**_I'm dying anyway_ **  
**_Sent at 12:11 AM_ **

**_I want to know about your city_ **  
**_Sent at 12:12 AM_ **

**_What about it_ **  
**_Its like any other city_ **  
**_Sortof_ **  
**_Town might be more accurate_ **  
**_Or not_ **  
**_Towns have close-knit communities, right?_ **  
**_I've never been close to anyone around me_ **  
**_Well Ihave_ **  
**_Not anymore_ **  
**_He hates me_ **  
**_They all do_ **  
**_Everyone hates me_ **  
**_Nobody knows_ **  
**_where I am_ **  
**_Not even my parents_ **  
**_Not even me_ **  
**_Oh god_ **  
**_Sent at 12:14 AM_ **

**_What do your surroundings look like_ **  
**_Sent at 12:14 AM_ **

**_Ican'tbreathe_ **  
**_Help me_ **  
**_Help me_ **  
**_Help_ **  
**_Sent at 12:14 AM_ **

**_Where are you?_ **  
**_Sent at 12:14 AM_ **

**_I don't_ **  
**_I can't_ **  
**_breathe_ **  
**_Help me_ **  
**_Please_ **  
**_Help_ **  
**_Help_ **  
**_Sent at 12:15 AM_ **

Kenny called him.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

On the other end, he could hear him. He sounded like he was choking on something, and actually couldn't breathe.

 _"I'm sorry.."_ The voice whispered between breaths, _"I'm-"_

He hung up.

Kenny tried to call him back. Once, twice...

He jumped at the next text notification.

 **_DONT_ **  
**_stop_ **  
**_I'm OK_ **  
**_I just_ **  
**_Threw up_ **  
**_I can breathe again_ **  
**_I'm OK_ **  
**_Sent at 12:27 AM_ **

_Where are you?  
_ _Call me_  
_Sent at 12:27 AM_

 **_Why_ **  
**_People keep telling me that I sound younger on_ **  
**_the phone_ **  
**_I'm not_ **  
**_And my throat kind of hurts_ **  
**_Sent at 12:28 AM_ **

**_Call me_ **  
**_And don't hang up_ **  
**_Sent at 12:28 AM_ **

As soon as other picked up, Kenny gave him a whole load of questions before he could even say hi

"Where are you? Are you okay? How is your breathing?"

 _"Stop."_ He warned.

There was a pause. Kenny winced when he heard him making a noise that sounded too close to vomiting.

"Sorry."

 _"No I'm... sorry."_ he coughed.

"Are you safe right now?"

_"I'm leaning.. over a bridge... I should move..."_

"Yes, please."

He could hear his footsteps echo around the area as if he were stomping or jumping on the pavement, but he tried filling the silence with talking.

_"I can't believe I'm throwing this much... up. I don't remember... Eating this much today."_

"That's not good." Kenny winced, "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I'm just trying to make sure you'll be okay until you're.. uh..."

_"Sober?"_

"Well-rested, at the least?"

A pause. And then, a sigh.

_"You'd be the first."_

"Hey, dude, talk to me."

_"What?"_

"Tell me what's going on."

_"Why?"_

"You called me while I was trying to sleep, and now I'm concerned about you and your wellbeing."

_"You don't even know my name."_

Right.

"Good point. My name is Kenny. What's yours?"

_"You can't just do that!"_

"Do what?"

 _"Talk as if we've known each other our whole lives! You could be a... pedophile! I could be a criminal!"_ He sputtered, _"_ _We've only just met, and... we don't know a thing about each other."_

"Well... are you a criminal?"

Pause.

_"I'm not of legal drinking age, and I'm... I'm not exactly sober."_

"Do you jaywalk, too?" Kenny let out a loud sigh, "That's basically the worst crimes you could commit. I'm surprised you're not calling me from jail right now."

Though Kenny tried his best to joke around, lighten the mood, his stomach churned at his words. Someone, a teen his age or an actual child, was drinking to the point of getting drunk. It got worse when he realized that this same person, child or young adult, was also trying to contact the suicide hotline in the middle of god fuck nowhere.

Thankfully, his sentence made the other snort, and laugh a little.

_"Stan."_

"What?"

_"That's my name, it's... Stanley. No- no wait. Don't call me that. It's just Stan."_

"Okay, Stan. Lay it on me, what's going on?"

He sighed.

_"It's stupid."_

"Come on, you can tell me." he pressed

Pause.

_"I think I'm... going crazy."_

"How so?"

 _"You know-"_ Sigh, _"you know how when you were a kid, you'd wake up on Christmas morning and feel overjoyed at the sight of gifts?"_

"My family doesn't celebrate Christmas."

He bit his lip anxiously. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

_"Have you had anything to look forward to?"_

"Yeah?"

_"The last time I felt that sort of happiness was when I was done with middle school. I... I don't know what happened. My mom said that all kids usually went through the same thing, but... I just lost interest in... everything. While the other kids gradually grew into that mindset, and I.. I was just dropped into it. There was no meaning behind it. One day I was having the time of my life, and the next I... felt like someone had just dropped a bag of bricks on me."_

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

 _"I tried telling my friends... but they didn't help. At all. I was honest every time I felt down, and they hated it. They didn't like being around me because I bummed them out- like I was the one that chose to feel like it. Like I had agreed to give up my happiness. My girlfriend broke up with me the day after... Then my dog got sick and passed away when I needed him most... and since then I've just felt sick. Alone. I felt uncomfortable talking to my parents about it... My sister hates me beyond belief... My friends have all left me because they know I'm unfixable. I just felt exhausted with everyone just hating me... And now I just... Thought about taking the easy way out._ "

"I'm glad you second-guessed your decision, Stan." He muttered honestly.

_"I called the... the hotline. I've always had that thought, y' know... What if I just ended it? And the more people hated me, the more I... questioned it. Why continue? How do you go on when nothing makes you happy?"_

That one hit hard. Kenny waited quietly, hoping that he'd continue.

_"And... and that's it. I've just lost interest. It's stupid... I should stop drinking while contemplating my well being."_

"How are you now?"

_"What?"_

"Are you okay?"

_"I guess..?"_

"Do you still want to die?"

Pause.

_"No."_

Kenny sighed in relief.

"Do you feel better?"

_"No. I mean, yeah, the talk helped... but I still feel terrible."_

"How much have you been drinking?"

_"A lot..."_

Kenny rubbed his temple in frustration.

"You should go home. We can talk again tomorrow."

_"I don't know how to get home."_

"Can you tell me where you are right now?"

_"No. I don't remember... Everything's really blurry..."_

"I'm not hanging up until I know that you're in a safe place to sleep for the night."

Pause.

_"Hey, Kenny?"_

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

Stan had let out a satisfied sigh.

_"Thank you."_

 

 


	2. (2)

A pounding headache was the only thing that bothered him when he first woke up.

Everything else at the time just seemed normal. Stan didn't question it when he woke up in the middle of nowhere. It's not like it was the first time he had women up like that, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. When he noticed his surroundings were unfamiliar, he simply picked himself up and started walking.

He had learned to regret that when he realized that his shoes were missing. As he marched through unfamiliar surroundings, he felt the skin on the bottom of his feet sting with every step. By the time he found a road, twisty and leading straight to his town, he sighed in relief.

 _I'll_   _just call someone to pick me up._

But what would be his excuse this time? What would he say once he was questioned? He couldn't remember much of what happened yesterday. Maybe a shrug would suffice.

When he looked on his phone, he saw that he had some missed calls and new messages.

Only one was from a contact he knew.

He stopped walking, taking some time to scroll through his phone. He didn't have this number saved in his contacts, and he definitely didn't recognize it.

Before he could think twice, he had already pressed the green call button. He put it up to his ear and continued the walk while he waited for the other to answer.

 _"Hello?"_  The voice over the phone was way too ecstatic to belong to someone he knew.

"Uh.. hi. I just... I looked through my phone- and I saw that I've been calling you... But I don't recognize your number... can you tell me who this is?"

 _"Who wants to know?"_  He asked.

"Stan. Uh- Marsh."

_"Oh! You're the one that called me last night."_

"I... did?"

_"Yep! Hey, how are you doing? Are you okay now?"_

Stan sputtered anxiously.

"I'm, uh... I'm okay? I guess? Everything's a little... foggy."

 _"_ _How's the_ _headache_ _?"_

"Headache?"

 _"Don't you get_ _headaches_ _if you_ _drink_ _too_ _much_ _?"_

"Well, yeah but- What's that supposed to mean?"

Pause.

_"Do you remember what happened last night?"_

"Not really, no."

The person on the other side hummed,  _"I could fill you in. You want the full story?"_

"Yes please."

The man had introduced himself again, saying his name was Kenny, before continuing with his side of the story. He told Stan that someone had called in the middle of the night, requesting to speak with someone working with the suicide hotline. Kenny said he didn't, but before Stan would've hung up, he decided to talk with him. He also mentioned that it was really difficult to do so when he wouldn't give out a location or anything personal until he was pressed into it.

"Oh my God." He interrupted. "Oh my  _God._ "

_"It wasn't how I thought I'd spend my morning, but I'm glad I helped out."_

"Look uh- Kenny, was it?"

_"Yeah."_

"I'm so  _so_ sorry. I- I get stupid when I drink too much, and I bothered you... I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'm so  _sorry_."

_"It beats finding out that somebody killed themselves. I'm glad you're feeling better."_

"I- I know, but..."

He sighed.

 _"Are you home?"_  Kenny changed the subject.

"I'm on my way home. Woke up in the middle of god-fuck nowhere, and now my feet hurt."

_"That's good to hear."_

"That my feet hurt?"

_"What? No, that you're on your way home."_

"Oh, thanks."

The conversation continued on from there. And while Stan couldn't remember parts of it after it happened, mostly due to the pain in his head, he did remember parts where he laughed. Genuinely laughing, not something polite.

He suddenly regretted doing whatever he did the night before.

Sooner than he expected, Stan had finally arrived in his town again. His feet were blistered and caked in dried blood, but he no longer left red footprints wherever he went, so he called it a win.

"I'm back in town." He announced when Kenny had stopped his tangent.

_"Took you long enough."_

"Hey, uh, it was really nice talking with you. I don't exactly.. have a lot of people to talk to."

_"You're not so bad yourself, Stanley."_

He laughed.

"Listen, I uh- I gotta go. But I was wondering if I'd be hearing from you again?"

 _"Definitely."_  He hummed.

"Oh- thank you. Bye."

When he hung up, he couldn't help but smile.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Stan nearly jumped out of his skin at the new voice. Turning as quickly as possible, he immediately recognized who the other was, and scowled.

"Fuck off, Craig."

The kid in question only shrugged, before walking away.

Stan couldn't help but glance at his own phone, before heading back towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been texting each other for a few weeks after their first interaction. So much, that it was common for Stan to ask one simple question whenever he had gotten bored.

_**Wyd?** _   
_**Sent at 7:56 PM** _

Kenny jumped at the notification, almost dropping the mop he was using in excitement.

**_Working_ **   
**_My shift is almost over_ **   
**_Sent at 7:56 PM_ **

**_Again?_ **   
**_Sent at 7:56 PM_ **

**_Yes_ **   
**_Sent at 7:57 PM_ **

**_I'm still unemployed_ **   
**_I'd get a job but I don't think I have the motivation for it_ **   
**_Sent at 7:57 PM_ **

**_What about you?_ **   
**_Sent at 7:58 PM_ **

**_What?_ **   
**_Oh_ **   
**_I'm watching a movie_ **   
**_Sent at 7:58 PM_ **

**_"Watching"_ **   
**_It's rude to have your phone on_ **   
**_in a theater_ **   
**_Sent at 7:59 PM_ **

**_My family wanted to take me to see a movie for my birthday_ **   
**_But they forgot_ **   
**_And now I'm stuck home_ **   
**_Sent at 7:59 PM_ **

**_Happy birthday_ **   
**_Sent at 8:00 PM_ **

**_Thanks_ **   
**_It's tomorrow_ **   
**_Sent at 8:00 PM_ **

**_How's the movie?_ **   
**_Sent at 8:02 PM_ **

**_It's so bad_ **   
**_I have to physically restrain myself from throwing popcorn at the screen_ **   
**_Help me_ **   
**_Sent at 8:02 PM_ **

**_What movie?_ **   
**_Sent at 8:05 PM_ **

**_Unfriended_ **   
**_Sent at 8:05 PM_ **

**_Yikes_ **   
**_Sent at 8:05 PM_ **

**_IT'S SO BAD_ **   
**_Sent at 8:05 PM_ **

**_Attachment Sent at 8:07 PM_ **

The attachment he sent was a video set in a dark room, illuminated only by a T.V. playing a familiar video. In it, the actors had their fingers up, probably playing an intense game of never have I ever. He couldn't hear the audio very well, but Kenny could tell that they were all yelling at each other.

The camera panned over to a bowl of popcorn. A hand reached into the popcorn, and the camera pointed at the screen again.

_"Booo."_ Stan's voice drawled, throwing the handful at the screen.

_"Oh my God, shut up!"_ Someone snapped.

Stan let out a cry, and the recording stopped.

**_My sister pushed me_ **   
**_I'm on the floor now_ **   
**_Sent at 8:10 PM_ **

**_Rest in piece Stanely_ **   
**_Sent at 8:11 PM_ **

**_It's not my fault it's terrible_ **   
**_Have you seen it?_ **   
**_Sent at 8:11 PM_ **

**_I've seen it twice_ **   
**_Sent at 8:11 PM_ **

**_Why_ **   
**_Sent at 8:11 PM_ **

**_One with the sister, and another time with friends._ **   
**_It's a great movie to watch_ **   
**_If you've never seen a movie before_ **   
**_Also very overrated_ **   
**_Sent at 8:11 PM_ **

**_My sister loves it_ **   
**_You're the first person I've met that said this movie was trashy_ **   
**_Sent at 8:11 PM_ **

**_I've seen better horror movies_ **   
**_Sent at 8:12 PM_ **

**_I'm not a fan of the horror genre_ **   
**_But I've seen better_ **   
**_Sent at 8:12 PM_ **

**_We should watch a movie, then_ **   
**_Sent at 8:12 PM_ **

**_What?_ **   
**_Sent at 8:12 PM_ **

Kenny ground his teeth anxiously.

**_We could watch a movie we both like_ **   
**_Instead of one your sister chose_ **   
**_Sent at 8:13 PM_ **

**_Nice try pedo_ **   
**_Besides_ **   
**_I'm a terrible person to watch a movie with_ **   
**_I hate most movies_ **   
**_can't keep my mouth shut_ **   
**_Sent at 8:14 PM_ **

**_We can watch terrible movies then_ **   
**_Throw popcorn at the screen when a character does something stupid_ **   
**_Sent at 8:14 PM_ **

**_You'd regret it_ **   
**_Sent at 8:14 PM_ **

**_I doubt it_ **   
**_Sent at 8:15 PM_ **

"Dennis!" A familiar voice called out, snapping Kenny out of his daze.

"Sorry!"

He began pulling his shit together.

**_You know_ **   
**_I might just take you up on that offer_ **   
**_You free to call?_ **   
**_Sent at 8:19 PM_ **

**_Of course_ **   
**_Sent at 8:20 PM_ **

Kenny sprinted out of that restaurant as fast as he could.

When the option appeared, he pressed the green button to answer the phone call.

"Hello?"

Stan shouted something unintelligible in the background, before joining in on the conversation.

_"Hey, sorry about that."_

"A little birdie told me that you were watching your favorite movie of all time."

A snort, _"Yeah, definitely."_

"Sorry I had to interrupt, then."

_"You're such a dick. I was having the time of my life."_

"I'm not the one that asked to call."

_"Hold on-"_

A pause. He could hear the faint sound of people yelling coming through the phone, but he wasn't too sure.

_"Sorry about that."_ He said after a while.

"What's going on?"

_"I need to move to a new location to continue this conversation. My parents want me to spend the night with my sister because I have no one else to spend it with."_

"The same sister that pushed you?"

_"Well, I only have one, so yeah."_

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to remember that when me and my 80-year-old friends come to see you in person."

He heard a laugh, though it faltered.

_"How was, uh... work?"_ He managed.

"My boss still calls me by the wrong name. I've been working there since I was 10, and he still can't get it right."

_"I'm sorry about that, Jenny."_ He snickered.

Kenny groaned, "I wish he called me something closer to my nickname."

_"Why, what does he call you?"_

"Dennis."

Stan laughed.

_"Why?"_

"I think he misheard me."

_"Okay, Phil."_ More laughter, _"seriously, how could mess up a name that badly?"_

"I told him it was Kenneth."

_"Kenneth."_ He muttered, mostly to himself. _"You know, it- FUCK!"_

Kenny froze.

"What! What's going on?"

Stan yelled something, but like all the other times he was telling like that, Kenny couldn't hear it. Maybe he was covering the speaker?

_"Sorry about that. Again."_

"What happened?"

_"I almost got hit by a car."_

"I thought you were at home?"

_"I decided to leave. Want to go to my safe spot and just... unwind, I guess."_

"You know, you said you were at your safe spot the night you first called me."

_"I'm not surprised. My stash is there."_

"So you'll be drinking tonight?"

Pause. Kenny learned to hate it whenever he paused like this.

_"Probably. Why?"_

"I don't want you getting suicidal on me again."

_"No no, I doubt I'll be in that mindset tonight..."_

"Why?"

Pause.

_"I, uh... anyways, I.. the- the safe spot is safe. It's in the name. Nobody else really knows about it."_

"That's why I'm... worried. What if something happens, and nobody's around to help you?"

_"I've spent many nights there before, and I've been good so far."_

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea to be alone tonight."

_"Why tonight?"_

"Any night when you aren't sober is a night that you are at risk."

_"I'll be okay."_

"Besides, you'll wake up tomorrow with a terrible headache. On your birthday, no less."

Stan huffed.

_"Okay, Mr. Know-it-all, what do you think I should do tonight instead?"_

Kenny grinned, even though he knew that it was unnecessary because the only one who could see him was a stray cat hiding behind a few trashcans.

"We could always watch that movie together."

Pause. Kenny ground his teeth.

_"You know what? I'll bite."_ He sighed in relief, _"What movie do you want to watch?"_

"I don't know. I didn't think that I would actually get this far."

_"At least suggest a few."_

"Jaws?"

_"Nah, I... I kind of like that movie."_

Kenny would have to remember that, "I thought that was the point?"

_"I thought the goal was to watch terrible movies. Throw popcorn at the screen whenever the characters did something stupid?"_

"Oh yeah."

_"Where will we be going for this movie, anyway? I'd love to go to your house, but I can't really afford an airplane ticket at the moment. Actually- give me time and I'll see what I can do."_

Shit.

Kenny couldn't believe that he had to remind himself that there was a huge possibility that neither of them would be in the same town.

"Just tell me your social security number. I'll get to your house as quickly as I can."

A laugh.

_"As much as I love the idea of you and your old man friends having a party at my house, I don't think my parents would appreciate it very much."_

"Well, we can't go over to my house."

_"Why not?"_

Kenny was the one that paused this time, and suddenly understood why the other did it so much.

"We only have one TV, and my parents are using it."

_"How about a movie theater, then?"_

"Movie theater?"

_"We could watch a bad movie, and talk about it after or.. text during it?"_

"It's rude to have your phone out."

_"Does anyone really give a shit?"_

"Hmm... I don't think mine's open this late at night."

Kenny wasn't too far from it, though. He started speedwalking to get to his destination faster.

_"I know mine is. I'm not too far from it- and it's kinda late. I don't know if anyone else will be there."_

"Yeah, same for me. I'm not sure if mine's open, but if it is, I'm probably going to be the only one there."

Kenny froze.

He was across the street from the only movie theater in his town. It was definitely open, but that wasn't what made him stop in his tracks.

There was someone else standing there. This particular person was on his phone and standing close to the movie posters on the outside.

Kenny crossed the street, looking at the only stranger there. He was wearing dark clothing, a brown jacket along with jeans and shoes both in the same shade of black. His most notable feature was his hat, blue and red, which stuck out like a sore thumb.

The stranger started walking. As Kenny got closer, he could faintly hear the stranger talk.

_"There's that Jumanji remake."_

Kenny swore he heard the voice over the phone and the voice in front of him talk in sync.

_"I don't think it'll be any better than the original, though. What_ do you think? Is Jumanji a movie you'd want to watch?"

Holy shit.

"If you want to watch it and not have it ruined, we could watch the new Terrance and Phillip movie. If not, we could totally watch it. The next showing for me is in a few minutes- how about you?"

He paused, looking him up and down.

"Kenny?"

Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat and put the phone back up to the side of his face.

"I haven't seen the original, actually." He made sure his voice was loud enough for the other to hear, "Was it any good?"

Stan didn't respond verbally.

He turned, slowly, and Kenny tried his best to change his shocked expression to one that looked at least a little friendly.

Stan stared at him, mouth open as if he were about to say something, but nothing came out.

They both were deadly quiet, despite both parties wanting to desperately say something.

Kenny hung up, sticking his phone in his pocket.

"If you didn't like it, we could uh... we could watch it. Together."

Stan couldn't stop staring.

 


	4. (4)

They were both wrong when they thought that they'd be the only ones in the theater.

When Kenny offered, Stan just started walking towards the theater doors, picking up the pace once he saw that he followed. Inside, it was almost packed with people.

"Whoa- what?"

"It must be because of the new Terrance and Phillip movie. " Stan pursed his lips, "It came out only a few hours ago...."

His voice faltered.

When Kenny looked over to see what he was staring at, he noticed that there was a whole other group staring right back at him. Kenny recognized them immediately- knowing that they were some kids in his class that he hung out with occasionally.

Stan was looking at Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker, and Tweek Tweak.

And they were all looking right back at him.

Kenny elbowed him lightly to snap him out of his daze.

"You okay?"

"I'm suddenly not feeling it tonight." He muttered.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned, leaving as quickly as he could. When he spotted the group now giving _him_ a confused look, he shoved his hands in his own pockets with an overdramatic flare that earned some quiet laughs from other people watching the both of them, and stormed out in a similar fashion.

When Kenny was outside, he thanked God that Stan was still easy to spot, jogging towards him.

"Hey, Stan- wait up!"

He noticed that looked a bit more relaxed, holding a hand up and waving it around.

"No, no- you can go home. It's getting late, anyway."

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kenny was glad that Stan stopped walking once his hand was on his shoulder.

"Can we at least hang out?"

Stan looked over at Kenny. His eyes narrowed, and he shrugged his hand off.

"How old are you?" He muttered, stepping closer to him than he would've liked.

"16?"

"Is there any way you can prove that to me?"

"I knew some of the people at the theater. They go to my school."

"What else?"

Kenny pokerfaced.

"Do I look 80 to you?"

"I need more than that."

"The guys at the theater can vouch for me."

Stan tensed.

"I hope you aren't lying."

"Why?"

Stan pursed his lips.

"Want to watch a movie at my house?"

"As long as it isn't Unfriended, I'm down."

Stan smiled a little, muttering out, "How _dare_ you- insult that masterpiece."

"It's not hard."

"The _audacity_."

The two laughed for some godawful reason and continued the walk. It was a relief to find a smile on both of their faces.

"You know- you're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be." Kenny offered.

"I'm not short- you're just too tall. Like that fucking lamp post."

Stan jerked his thumb towards a lamp post at the end of the street. It was broken, looming ominously over all of the people walking under it.

"Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Not very bright."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "I'm barely 5'11- how tall are you?"

"Average height."

"I'm around average height."

He scratched his head, "It's subjective."

"So- how tall are you?"

"Tall enough."

"Come on."

Stan sighed, watching the air blow out from his nose due to how cold it was outside.

"5 feet. Exactly. My mom says I got short height because of my uncle-"

"Well, that's not true."

"Yeah, I doubted it."

Kenny ruffled his hair, almost pushing off his hat in the process. Stan growled.

"Is that a piercing?" Kenny laughed.

Stan cupped his ear.

"Shut up."

"I'm so glad I got to meet you in person."

"So that you could make fun of me?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Stan smiled again.

"I actually have more than one piercing on my ear. The first one I got- I wasn't really thinking straight at the time- but I got the helix piercing on my birthday last year."

"I've always wanted piercings- on my lip or something."

"If you want piercings, then why are you making fun of mine?"

"I don't know. You don't seem like the kind of person to get piercings.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It's the height."

Stan lightly punched his arm.

"Fuck you, man."

As they neared their destination, Stan's voice got quieter.

"A fair warning- my family's a bit... strange. Please ignore them as best as you can."

"Okay?" Kenny's met some weird people in this town. He doubted his parents would be any stranger.

Stan approached the door of a dark green house. He knocked on the door a few times, before opening it and letting himself in.

"I'm home." He muttered.

On the couch was his dad. Thankfully, he was fully clothed, though he seemed to be mesmerized by whatever was playing on the television.

"Oh, hey Stan. Could you grab me another beer?"

"Get it yourself."

"Stanley!"

His mom walked out of the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest, and eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Hi, mom."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I told Shelly I was going on a walk. I'm back now."

"You didn't bother telling Randy or I?"

"You both were busy."

"You can't keep doing that!"

"Mom- I'm fine."

She suddenly noticed the boy standing uncomfortably near the door.

"Who's this?"

"I'm uh- my name's Kenny. McCormick."

"McCormick?" Stan's dad called out, "You're Stuart's son?"

He blinked, "You know my dad?"

"You know his dad?" Stan asked.

"Yeah- yeah we hang out sometimes." He slurred.

Stan sighed loudly. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, turning back to face his mom with a forced smile.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with him. In my room, I mean."

"Is he spending the night?"

They both turned towards Kenny.

"No- don't worry. I'll be out of your hair soon."

She visibly relaxed.

"All right, you two have fun."

Stan ran up the stairs.

Kenny couldn't keep up, walking around, hoping that he would've gotten the right room.

When he entered, he got something he wasn't expecting.

Stan was bending over, looking for something in the box below him. With the type of jeans he was wearing it was easy to see how great his-

_What? No. Stop._

Kenny averted his gaze, biting down on his cheek.

"I don't think I have anything bad in here."

"That's just a matter of opinion."

Thankfully, Stan stood up again.

"We could always watch shit on Netflix." Stan fished around for a remote.

"Alright. What movies are on there?"

Stan shrugged, flipping through some titles.

"How about Titanic?"

"Nah."

Kenny then noticed the big fish tank just casually sitting on top of the dresser. As he got closer, he also noticed a small box sitting next to it.

Said box was smooth, with a name printed on the top in legible cursive.

"Sparky?"

He learned to regret it seconds after he said it. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was a box that carried an animal's ashes.

Stan's head snapped towards him.

"Hey- stop harassing my fish."

He turned his attention back towards the tank, squinting.

"What fish?"

Stan got closer, an apparent grin on his face.

"You scared them away." He flicked a light on.

"You kidding? Animals love me."

A few seconds later, a small goldfish made itself known, along with some other types following it.

"That one's Dominic, Demetrius, Darren... I named the goldfish Joe because it was the most boring name I could think of..."

"You should've named it Stan if that was the case."

He earned that jab Stan gave him with his elbow.

"The one in the separate bowl is named SpookyFish."

Boy, did that one look miserable.

Unlike the fishes swimming happily in the big tank, this one was confined to its own hell. He had a dusty bowl to his name, no decorations, just him swimming in place.

When Kenny came into view, he felt as if the thing was staring right into his soul.

"Why's he by himself?"

"He kept..." he bit his lip.

"What?"

"Fish. He kept killing the other fish."

"He doesn't seem that dangerous."

"Trust me, he's dangerous. Don't- don't judge a book by its cover."

Kenny stepped closer to the bowl, not liking the sound of Stan's breath hitching in surprise.

"What's with the lid?"

"He, uh, he kept jumping out!" He stepped in between them, "Believe it or not, I've actually gotten really attached to him, and- him leaving isn't something I want."

Kenny's eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell did you name him SpookyFish?"

"I was ten." He deadpanned, leading him away, "All the cool names were taken, and I had a killer fish. Stop asking about him"

"Okay?"

Stan shook his head.

"Want to see my other animals?"

Kenny froze.

"Other..?"

"Yeah, dude. You think I just got some fish?"

"I hoped that you just had some fish."

"I have a snake, a rat, some crabs? I also know that there's a cat somewhere around the house, but that belongs to my sister."

"How do you give these animals the attention they need?"

"I'm not spending my time doing anything else."

"Okay, uh... where's the rest?"

A squawk sounded from the closet, and Stan's face lit up.

Because there was no door on his closet, Kenny could see the inside perfectly. It was mostly empty, with a shelf that carried two cages.

"Hey, Buddy." Stan cooed, reaching into the cage on the right.

"Buddy?" Kenny laughed.

When Stan showed the rat resting in his hands, Kenny jolted in surprise, stepping as far from him as possible.

"What? He's friendly."

"I'm not a fan of animals."

At those words, his expression dropped.

"...oh."

"What?"

"I love animals. A lot."

He placed the rat back into his cage.

"I mean- I'm afraid of most animals. You know- the ones that can kill you if they wanted to."

"Buddy's mostly harmless."

"Mostly?"

"I can't guarantee anything."

At Kenny's concerned expression, Stan's smile returned, and he changed the subject.

"I've got a giant beanbag chair in front of the screen if you're willing to share it. Though, I'm not really sure about a movie yet."

"How about Sharknado?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sharknado."

"Never seen it."

"And you call yourself an animal lover."

"What's it about?"

"Go turn it on, you'll find out along the way."

Stan sat on the beanbag chair, soon followed by Kenny. They made sure to stay at a safe distance away from each other before pressing on the suggested movie.

Stan could barely keep his eyes open when the light turned off and the movie started. By the time his head hit the pillow with promises of being able to rest his eyes, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I remembered that I had to post a chapter this week, I aged 50 years, and my internet crapped on itself.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support! I'm glad you've all been enjoying this so far, and I'm sorry that it took a long time to finally get this out.
> 
> Comments are appreciated
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

Stan's always had a reoccurring problem when it came to talking to the people he liked, or people he just got nervous around in general.

Whenever that person would talk to him or stand close enough, his weak stomach would act up, and he'd be vomiting all over their shoes not much later. He's tried seducing people regardless, but only one person stuck after that because of reasons nobody really knew at the time.

Stan thought it was disgusting, and he was glad that only a select few knew about it.

Because when Stan woke up on the morning of his birthday, he saw Kenny. He saw him laying next to him in his giant beanbag chair, and could only assume that he had decided to spend the night.

He threw up at the sight.

Not on him, thank Christ almighty he was able to break out of his delirious state and aim for the other side, but the quick motion and noise had been just enough to wake the other up as well.

It was around 4 in the morning. Stan, someone who liked waking up as early as possible to start the day, was tired as shit. But when Kenny woke up, he sat up, showing no evidence of him being groggy.

"Are you okay?"

The pit of his stomach churned at his words, and he found himself reeling and gagging.

"I'm..."

He tried humming to get himself to stop gagging. And, after a while, it worked.

Despite the chance that he was retching because of a sickness, Kenny patted his back, even rubbing circles as a sign of comfort.

"Thank God for hardwood floors, huh? It'll be easier to clean."

Stan narrowed his eyes, and glared at him, "Why are you still here?"

"What?"

"You told my mom that you weren't spending the night."

His mouth twisted uncomfortably. He backed up a bit, one of his hands scratching the back of his neck.

"I must've fallen asleep."

Even in this light, cast by a TV playing static, Stan could see Kenny's face perfectly.

Stan gagged at the sight, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'll get a towel and clean this... shit up."

It wasn't the first time Stan had an episode like that. Just in case something like that would happen, he put towels under his bed, and kept them there for emergencies.

As Kenny said- thank God for hardwood floors.

He wiped the puddles off the floor, and rolled his towel into a ball to avoid touching it.

"You need a bucket or something?"

"Uh- I'm not sure. Probably."

"I can get one for you if you need it. Just say the word."

"You don't have to."

Stan resisted the urge to throw the vomit-stained towel at his sister's room, and instead walked all the way down to where the washing machine was. He threw it on top, and walked back to his room as if nothing had happened.

Kenny was right there when he got back, staring at the TV screen up until

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. Want to watch a movie?" He offered, helping Stan back in a sitting position.

When he got a bit closer to Kenny, he shuffled uncomfortably, hoping that he wouldn't start gagging again.

"You don't have to stick around, you know." He muttered.

"I want to. I know how much it sucks to be sick."

"I'm not..." his voice trailed off.

He wasn't sick.

He _knew_ he wasn't sick.

He didn't just throw up because of a stomach bug. He threw up sometimes because of motion sickness, or how much the weather was fucking with him. And sometimes, with a special person, he'd throw up simply because they existed in his presence.

Oh.

OH.

At the obvious realization, Stan felt his face heat up.

No- _no_. No thank you.

"You're not what?"

But Kenny couldn't have known that.

Stan grimaced, putting a hand up to his stomach to make him look as sick as he should've been.

"I'm not feeling well."

It wasn't exactly a lie. He wasn't feeling well at the moment, but he knew that what he said could've been taken differently.

Kenny smiled, pushing the blanket on to him. Though Stan had no memory of either of them getting the blanket, he gladly accepted part of it anyways.

"I'm sorry you got sick on your birthday, dude. I'm still here if you want to hang out."

In the comfortable silence that followed, Kenny chose a well-known movie, and Stan hoped that he would be able to keep his mouth shut if he didn't enjoy it.

__________

When the movie finished, it was around 6 in the morning, and both of them were unfortunately still awake.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kenny muttered, eyes glued to the credits.

The movie was terrible. Absolutely terrible. If Stan wasn't so tired, and if he wasn't with a new friend he didn't want to lose, he would've told him the truth right away.

"I... liked it."

Kenny scoffed. "Uh huh."

He rolled his eyes, "No, I'm serious."

Stan took the remote away from him, and turned off the TV.

"Well, I didn't like it."

Stan sighed in relief.

"Thank God, it was terrible."

Stan then did the one thing he told himself not to do to and explained how much he hated it. He hated the characters, much like he did with every horror movie, mostly because they were fucking stupid and their opinions changed every 25 seconds. The antagonist was easy to beat, and without the unnecessary amount of drama that they just COULDN'T put aside for 3 fucking minutes, the movie would've been a lot shorter and more durable. The setting was another thing that bigger him- the characters stayed in this cabin in the middle of nowhere, and didn't leave after seeing multiple and very disturbing warnings. Call him a pussy, but Stan would be out of there in an instant.

"Unfortunately, if I were in these movies I'd be the dramatic friend, so I'm probably being very hypocritical when I'm complaining about...." he trailed off after he saw Kenny smiling down at him.

His lips pursed awkwardly.

"What?" He asked, the smile dropping.

"No, it's- I'm rambling."

"You made some good points there, Stanley. Though if it weren't for the drama, the movie wouldn't have been this long."

"Good."

When Kenny laughed, Stan smiled.

"All right- I think it's time to turn in for the night."

"It's morning."

"Yeah, but everyone else isn't going to be awake for another few years"

"When do you usually wake up?"

"7." He stretched out a little, "If you want to sleep in my bed, you can. You're the guest or some shit."

"Are you sure? It's your bed."

"Yeah yeah, shoo."

The blond shrugged, getting up off of the beanbag chair to move to the bed. The moment he left, Stan laid down in his spot, smiling at how oddly warm it was.

"Night, dude."

"Night."

They both laid in complete silence, though neither really slept after that point.

___________

"Happy birthday to you-!"

When the people standing around his table stopped singing, Stan blew out his candles, muttering something when he realized that he forgot to make a wish.

"What did you wish for, Stan?" His mother asked, grabbing both of his shoulders from behind.

"I can't say, or else it won't come true."

"That's retarded." Shelly slurred, "Just tell us."

"Fuck off."

"Language." His mother scolded.

Stan glared at his mom.

"She called me retarded!"

"She's an adult, she's allowed to say those kinds of things."

Stan groaned.

"I'm going to hang out with Kenny."

"Do you want any cake?"

Stan glanced over at Kenny, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah- yeah, sure."

The cake eating didn't last very long. Stan, despite his mother's protests, took the smallest slice, while Kenny got as much as he could all on one plate.

Once Kenny finished, Stan threw the paper plates away, and finally got to leave the damn building.

What they weren't expecting was someone standing by the front door.

Stan and Kenny both froze once the door opened.

In front of them stood a familiar redhead, who also froze once he noticed Stan walk out.

Kenny knew exactly who this was. He met Kyle back when he was transitioning from elementary school to middle school.

Back then, he had this weird obsession with this weird green hat, and left it once he was going to high school. To his chagrin, he ditched that hat for something else just as stupid. A yellow beanie that used to fall off whenever he ran.

Now he was standing there with that stupid green hat he never wore anymore, just staring.

"Stan." He looked over at the blond, "Kenny."

"Kyle," Kenny said for him.

Kyle held out the red envelope, staring intensely at Stan until he finally took it. Once it was in his hand, Kyle pivoted on his heel, and walked away.

"What was that about?"

Once Kyle was out of sight, Stan tore open the envelope, expression unchanging even after he noticed what was inside.

It was a birthday card with a 20 dollar bill taped to it.

"He hasn't sent me a card in years."

"He's..?"

"Yeah." He swallowed the lump in his throat, reading the writing on the card.

_Happy Birthday, dude_

_I know we don't hang out that much, but I'm going to be blunt and honest._

_Craig and his boyfriend are slowly merging with the original group and, you didn't hear it from me, but the dude's a dick._

_Knowing they won't be going anytime soon, I was wondering if we should hang out again sometime._

_Like old times_

_-Kyle_

_PS- tell Sparky I said hi_

He almost crumpled the damn thing from the last few sentences.

Kenny thought back to what Stan told him when they first met, frowned, and put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"I'm sorry."

Stan held up the bill.

"Wanna get booze with this?"

Kenny's face contorted into something angry.

"No, you're not doing that again."

"Then I'm out of ideas."

"What do you usually do on your birthday?"

"Sleep. You?"

Kenny thought for a moment, before his face lit up.

"I have an idea, but we have to kill some time first. Come on."

Stan ended up throwing away the letter.


	6. (6)

By the time the sky started to get dark, Stan began to question what Kenny did for fun.

He couldn't complain, though. While the day had certainly been dangerous, hanging out around train tracks and wondering around the forest areas of South Park, Stan could comfortably say that it was 10× better than sleeping in the whole time.

Around the end of the day, Kenny led him to a giant boulder on the side of a road that usually had drivers. After they climbed to the top, he explained that he and some of his friends would come up here after school, and pass the time by throwing rocks at strangers cars.

"So you just hold it like this while throwing, and it'll actually put a spin on it-"

He aimed and threw, watching it land and leave a dent on the poor guy just passing through. The guy might've shouted something at them in response, but made no effort to stop and lecture them. In return, both of them ignored it.

"What would I get if I manage to break a window?" Stan mused, finding a rock the size of his fist.

"If you don't hit anybody on the way in, a very pissed off neighbor."

"No- I mean point-wise."

"There are no points. Not everything's a competition."

"Competition makes it more fun." He insisted.

Kenny's eyes narrowed.

"Let's just see if you can handle hitting cars."

He scoffed, "Handle it? Please."

"There's your car now."

Stan aimed, and threw, watching in horror as the car he chose swerved violently. Luckily, it pulled over on the side of the road before it could crash into a tree.

When he saw someone climbing out of the car, Kenny grabbed Stan's arm, and pulled him away from the scene to avoid getting in trouble. Despite the protesting shouts of the stranger they screwed over, they managed to weave in and out through enough neighborhoods to lose him.

Once they got to stop, Kenny glared at Stan.

"We're never doing that again. Ever."

"Okay. But if anyone asks- I won."

Stan got punched in the arm.

__________

The last part of the day was spent on an area that was far from the giant boulder. Kenny trekked through patches of trees to get a secluded area not too far from Stark

"The ground's damp," Stan muttered bitterly, sitting down on the ground anyways.

"Everywhere is damp, it's been snowing." Kenny followed his lead.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

Kenny slowly pushed him down, and laid down right next to him to do what he wanted to do in the first place.

Stargaze.

He looked over at him, watching as the confusion melted right off his face, and got replaced by pure wonder. He muttered something under his breath, so it was too quiet for Kenny to hear, but he assumed that it was something to express his surprise.

It left Kenny wondering if he's ever seen the night sky before.

Still, he couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. It was the face of someone in shock- like a kid getting exactly what they wanted on Christmas day without knowing that they'd get it. The look was nice to see- and even nicer thinking that you were the cause of it.

When Stan turned his head, they locked eyes.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. For a second they stayed like that, staring at each other with a comfortable smile, up until Stan decided to talk again.

"Thank you."

As if it was possible, Kenny's smile got wider. Stan returned the smile, shoving him slightly.

"I haven't really paid any attention to the sky, so stargazing isn't something I do often." he admitted, "It's really something, huh?"

"I get to see it every night, so I'm not as ecstatic as you are."

"You come out here every night to look at the sky?"

No. There was a giant hole in the part of the ceiling hanging above his bed. It let in some unwanted weather, but overall was a good place to go to if you wanted to get a good view of the night sky. His sister loved it, so he didn't really bother patching it up.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"I- let's just say, I don't have to go here to see it."

"Oh."

Kenny decided to change the subject, "What, have you never been stargazing?"

"I just said I don't."

"...right."

"Where do you usually go to get a clear view of the sky?"

"Where do you think?"

Stan's gaze returned to the sky.

"I'm normally cooped up in my room at night, so I don't get to see much of this."

"You're in your room playing with your animals, when you could be staring blankly at the sky and doing nothing else?"

"I know, crazy."

The silence settled in for a few minutes. Apparently, it was too long for Stan to handle. Kenny caught on to it when he scooted closer, and tried his best to strike up a friendly conversation

"You could get murdered out here, y'know? Shot in the head while resting, hit with a car while looking at the sky-"

Unfortunately, he was really fucking bad at it.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Thanks." He didn't need a reminder.

Stan snorted.

"Of course, I shouldn't stay inside because of that, huh?"

"No."

"I mean, there are also ways you could get killed inside your house. It could be an accident, hitmen could-"

"yeAh-" His voice cracked, and he gritted his teeth together, "I get it."

"What? Don't tell me I'm scaring you off."

"Death's just an uncomfortable subject for me."

Stan pursed his lips, giving the sky another glance. He didn't discuss it further, and Kenny silently thanked him for it.

"Here's a fun question-"

"Shhhhh." Kenny put a finger up to his lips to keep him quiet, earning a confused glare from the other.

_Now. This is your chance._

"Just... keep quiet. Enjoy this moment."

Stan turned his head to face the sky again, and Kenny did the same.

Kenny missed his chance.

While Stan put on a small smile, Kenny couldn't help but stare blankly with a frustrated frown. He convinced himself that he did the right thing. Though opportunities came like this once in a lifetime, it wasn't the right time. It was too soon- what if the other didn't even want it? Would he really mess up a friendship because of something like this?

"Hey," Stan's voice had him snap out of his thoughts, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Oh."

A pause.

"Do you think you could spot any constellations from here?"

Kenny snorted.

"God no."

__________

The walk back to the house was mostly quiet.

Kenny thought that it would've been more exciting until the very end, but it was actually the opposite. The moment they reached the house, the part before the steps that lead to the door, Stan suddenly stopped walking. Kenny turned to ask what was wrong, but Stan talked first.

"Hey, what do you think of Kyle?"

"I haven't had a real conversation with him, so no opinion."

"Do you think he's a nice guy?"

"I can't say. Where is this coming from?"

"Do you think I could egg his house without getting in trouble."

Kenny's eyes narrowed, and he couldn't help but take a step back.

"Not tonight."

"I don't want to do it tonight- I just mean in general."

"Uh... No? He would probably figure it out."

"How though?"

"He's probably known you long enough to know that it would be you?" He tried. He really didn't want Stan egging this guy's house- Though he didn't have an opinion on him, Kyle didn't really seem like a bad guy.

Stan, thankfully, let out a sigh, and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Yeah, well, I have to go..." He muttered awkwardly.

"Oh- Thank you, Kenny. Today was really fun."

Stan put a hand on his arm.

"Uh, anytime, man."

"Seriously, It's... I can't remember the last time I had fun on my birthday, of all days."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed this one."

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

His eyes narrowed.

"Kenny, hold still for a second."

"Uh- okay? Can you let me in on what you're-"

Stan interrupted him with a kiss.

It wasn't on the lips, just a peck on the cheek that seemed to last forever in Kenny's mind. And when he finally pulled away, a small smile graced his face.

"Thanks."

Stan slammed the door on his face not long after that.

Kenny was frozen in place for the longest time. When it registered, and he finally snapped out of his daze, his expression changed.

"WHAT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they did it fuck you


	7. (7)

_**Hey** _  
_**Have you ever noticed how close our houses are?** _  
_**Sent at 3:07 AM** _

_**Dude what t he fuck** _  
_**Sent at 3:09 AM** _

_**I had to walk home right** _  
_**Sent at 3:09 AM** _

_**Go to sleep** _  
_**Sent at 3:09 AM** _

_**And I saw that I was walking down a familiar road** _  
_**I chose one I didn't usually take but still, I swore to god I've taken it before** _  
_**Sent at 3:09 AM** _

_**Are you usually this talkative this early?** _  
_**I didn't even know you lived on the same planet until a week ago.** _  
_**Goodnight.** _  
_**Sent at 3:10 AM** _

_**Dude** _  
_**We live on the same fucking street** _  
_**Sent at 3:10 AM** _

_**Nice try** _  
_**I know everyone in my neighborhood** _  
_**Sent at 3:10 AM** _

_**Past the train tracks** _  
_**Sent at 3:10 AM** _

_**oh** _  
_**OH** _  
_**Sent at 3:14 AM** _

_**ThAT's what I said** _  
_**I can't believe we never ran into each other** _  
_**Sent at 3:14 AM** _

_**I don't go outside much** _  
_**Sent at 3:14 AM** _

_**That's sad** _  
_**Anyways that's all I wanted you to know** _  
_**Sent at 3:14 AM** _

_**You woke me up to tell me that we're both idiots?** _  
_**Sent at 3:14 AM** _

_**Yes** _  
_**Do you have your ringer on?** _  
_**Sent at 3:14 AM** _

_**Unfortunately** _  
_**Sent at 3:15 AM** _

_**Why** _  
_**Sent at 3:15 AM** _

_**Why do you have YOUR ringer on?** _  
_**Sent at 3:16 AM** _

_**How could you possibly know that** _  
_**Sent at 3:16 AM** _

_**Answer the question** _  
_**Mcquarmeck** _  
_**Sent at 3:16 AM** _

_**It's McCormick** _  
_**Sent at 3:16 AM** _

_**McCormick** _  
_**More like** _  
_**Sent at 3:16 AM** _

Pause

_**Dick** _  
_**Sent at 3:17 AM** _

_**McCor-dick?** _  
_**Sent at 3:17 AM** _

_**Just answer the question** _  
_**Sent at 3:19 AM** _

_**yes I do** _  
_**It's because my friends are idiots** _  
_**Who get in trouble while I sleep** _  
_**What's your excuse?** _  
_**Sent at 3:19 AM** _

_**I** _  
_**Sent at 3:19 AM** _

Pause

**_Don't_ **  
**_Sent at 3:21 AM_ **

Pause

**_It was an accident_ **  
**_Sent at 3:25 AM_ **

**_Okay?_ **  
**_Sent at 3:25 AM_ **

**_Goodnight, Kenny_ **  
**_Sent at 3:26 AM_ **

________

  
When Kenny's shift ended early that day, he immediately walked home. He didn't even make it to his room, collapsing on the empty couch in the living room.

He wanted to finally get some sleep.

_Ding_

His phone buzzed, and it took a lot of force just to get him to look at the screen.

**_Haha thsi is you_ **  
**_Sent at 11:57 AM_ **

**_Attachment Sent at 11:57 AM_ **

The picture sent brightened his mood quickly, even if it was just a picture of a monkey.

**_No u_ **  
**_Sent at 11:59 AM_ **

**_Oh great_ **  
**_You're alive_ **  
**_Are you free tonight_ **  
**_Sent at 11:59 AM_ **

Kenny's heart skipped a beat.

**_Yes_ **  
**_Of course_ **  
**_What's up?_ **  
**_Sent at 11:59 AM_ **

**_I need you to do a huge favor for me_ **  
**_Sent at 11:59 AM_ **

**_Okay?_ **  
**_Sent at 12:00 PM_ **

**_My family is_ **  
**_Inviting some of the neighbors for dinner_ **  
**_Because they're celebrating soemthing??_ **  
**_And I wanted to know if you could come too_ **  
**_Sent at the 12:01 PM_ **

**_Oh_ **  
**_Sent at 12:01 PM_ **

**_I just need to know if you'll be there too_ **  
**_Sent at 12:01_ **

**_Can I bring my sister?_ **  
**_Sent at 12:01 PM_ **

Pause

  
**_Yes_ **  
**_Of course_ **  
**_Does she like animals?_ **  
**_Oh and you both should dress nice_ **  
**_If you can_ **  
**_Or want to_ **  
**_Sent at 12:03 PM_ **

**_Yeah she likes animals_ **  
**_And I'll try my best?_ **  
**_Sent at 12:03 PM_ **

**_Thank you so much_ **  
**_If you change your mind tell me ASAP_ **  
**_Sent at 12:03 PM_ **

**_Wait what fucking time do I have to be there_ **  
**_Sent at 12:03 PM_ **

**_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ **  
**_7_ **  
**_Or later_ **  
**_Everyone's actually eating at 8_ **  
**_Sent at 12:04 PM_ **

**_I'll be there_ **  
**_Sent at 12:04 PM_ **

**_Thank you_ **  
**_Sent at 12:04 PM_ **

_________

Kenny tried his best to dress fancy, or formally. The best outfits he owned were a few dresses (that he was never going to wear in public, and especially not around Stan) and one suit that he'd worn to his 8th-grade graduation. It was bright blue, slightly torn, and pretty much the exact opposite of his sister's outfit.

Ever since Karen joined the goth kid's clan, she's been insisting on dressing in all black and spending a little too much time on her makeup. He really tried his best to support her, being his sister and all, but sometimes he contemplated telling her to stop it when getting ready took too much time.

This was one of those times. After getting ready for what felt like the longest time, Karen finally stepped out of the shitty bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling a little.

"I guess."

"Remember, no smoking. Try and act a little nice to Stan."

Karen grunted.

"It's only for a small amount of time, then you could go on and hang out with... the other kids."

"I'm 14, I'm not a fucking kid anymore."

"Also please watch your language. Or, just swear really quietly."

"Conformist bitch." She muttered, quietly.

"Come on, let's go.".

Despite it being so close, Kenny held hands with his sister as they walked over to Stan's house, making sure that she wouldn't get hurt just in case a car decided to drive on the sidewalk.

When they approached, he let go of Karen's hand, letting her pound on the door as hard as she could.

Stan was the one who answered the door. Upon realizing that Kenny was at the door, his neutral expression had changed into one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen.

"You made it!"

"Yeah, and I brought my sister, too."

The look on his face was priceless. Kenny remembered making a face similar to that when he found out that his sister wanted to be a goth kid, dressing up in black outfits and drinking coffee until they were jittery. He wasn't really on board with it at first, but as time passed and Kenny realized that the people that she hung out with weren't as bad as he thought, he stopped caring.

"Karen, this is-"

"Raven?"

He froze.

"Raven?" Kenny repeated, looking between the two of them.

His expression didn't change much. His cheeks puffed out, and he clasped his hands together anxiously.

"Nice to see that you both could make it- my name's Stan."

"Yeah, I know who you are." She muttered.

"Then you'd know that I go by Stan, nothing else."

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry- you two met?" Kenny asked to break the tension.

Karen smiled.

"Aw, yeah. Raven here used to hang out with the goth kids until he turned back into a pussy-bitch conformist."

"Better than being a whiny goth kid."

"Whatever, puta." She muttered, pushing past him into the crowded house.

"Well, I'm glad that insulting me runs in the family." He muttered with a small smile.

"It's not very hard!" Karen called out.

He paused, waiting until Karen was finally out of earshot before finally muttering, "You didn't tell me that your sister was a goth kid."

"I didn't think I had to." Kenny turned to him, smiling a little, "Raven?"

"Shut up."

"I didn't know that."

"You weren't supposed to." Stan, to change the subject, pointed at the bag Kenny was holding, "What's that?"

Kenny held it up.

"Well, I thought it was a potluck situation, so I brought Pop-tarts."

"Nice. You can just put it down on the table, and we'll head upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"My- uh, you know. Room."

"You wanted to...?"

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I invited you because I wanted company."

He sucked his breath in sharply.

"Oh." His eyes widened, " _Oh_ \- and I brought my sister-"

"Yeah, but y'know it's fine."

"I mean, we can still... hang out. Just need to find Karen, tell her where I'll be just in case she needs anything..."

"I'll meet you up there, then?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Stan smiled.

Kenny told his sister where he was going, telling her to come to him if something happened. She grunted in response, and Kenny smiled, running up to hang out with him.

When he walked in, Stan was kneeling, messing around with an instrument propped up against the wall.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

Upon hearing his voice, the smile returned, and he picked it up to show it off.

"Chicks dig it. Also, uh, I let Buddy out of his cage, and he's... kinda running around."

Kenny slowly got on Stan's bed.

Stan smiled, and started playing. Kenny did his best to smile, show his support, but it soon turned into a grimace. He knew that Stan was purposely playing it badly, but damn.

"It's uh... it would sound better if I actually had a song in mind."

"Uh huh."

He cracked a grin, "Fuck you, man."

Stan didn't seem to notice. He started playing the intro to Marilyn Manson's _Sweet Dreams_ on repeat, hoping that Kenny wouldn't notice it. Stan mumbled out a few of the lyrics, but he timed it wrong, messing it up and making him start over.

Kenny laid on his bed, and zoned out. It was truly a perfect moment, the calm before a storm, the two just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey,

"Sorry about last night, by the way."

"Last night?"

Stan gave him a confused look.

"When I..."

_It wasn't on the lips, just a peck on the cheek._

He felt the tip of his ears heat up. "Oh." He muttered. "It's alright."

"Yeah, but it was really out of the blue, y'know? And you weren't expecting it. I should've asked first."

"I didn't really mind it."

Pause.

"What?"

"It-it was unexpected, yeah, but it was more of a, uh... pleasant surprise."

"You..." Stan pursed his lips, a crooked smile shown on his face, "You sound like Leo, dude."

"Leo?"

"Butters, I mean."

Kenny let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'd say something like that in this situation."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"If I had asked you beforehand, would you have said yes?"

"Probably."

There was another pause. Stan looked up at the blond.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What!" Kenny panicked. Stan did as well, but tried his best to keep it hidden.

"I, uh- I was wondering if we could do like a redo it some shit." He started talking quickly, trying to excuse his fuck-up, "You know, never mind, I don't really-"

"No no- it's fine!"

"What?"

"We can, uh, redo."

Silence. Kenny walked over to the beanbag chair, and sat down a little too close.

Was this the right moment? Could they casually do it again?

While staring, Stan couldn't help but notice Kenny's face coming closer. He tried his best to the same, slowly shutting his eyes to prepare for-

Karen slammed the door open. The two scrambled away from each other, Stan messing with the strings of his guitar while Kenny found a sudden interest in the ground.

"It's almost time to eat, you should come downstairs before Cartman eats everything." She reported casually, hopefully missing the scene.

Stan's eyes widened when he saw a flash of brown scurrying across the carpet.

"Karen-!"

Buddy ran towards the door. Karen yelped in surprise, jumping back and letting him run out of the room.

"Shit, my mom's going to kill me!"

He put down his guitar.

"Dude, we'll help you." Kenny offered.

"Karen, I need you to keep an eye on the cat while Kenny and I get Buddy."

"Buddy?"

"My rat."

"Okay, where's the cat?"

Stan pointed towards the door. When Karen nodded in agreement, Stan ran down the stairs, Kenny not too far behind.

The two tried to look as casual as possible, searching in perfect hiding spots while assuring some curious people that absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Kenny, keep looking. I'll ask my mom."

"Dude, didn't you say that she'd kill you?"

"She'll help. I can handle her chewing me out afterward, I just can't let anyone else find out about it."

Kenny reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Stan pushed through the crowd, finding his mom and pulling her off to the side.

"Stan?"

"Mom, we have a problem."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Remember my adorable pet rat that we all love so very much?"

"Stanley, what did you-"

There was a scream.

Stan ran to the source of the noise, finding a short Canadian stomping and screaming all while a rat ran across the floor beneath him.

"There's a rat in here!"

Stan caught him before he got stomped on, holding it with a grip that was gentle yet assured that it wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

"Is your house infested?" He sneered.

"He's domesticated." Stan returned with the same tone.

"You did it on purpose!" He accused.

"Everyone, calm down. It was just an accident." Kenny assured, getting a thankful glance from Stan.

"Sharon." He heard Sheila mutter.

"I'm so sorry, it's my son's pet."

"You can tell him to get rid of it. He's your son."

He didn't look back at them. He wished his mom would've defended him, snapping back at her and assuring that she would do no such thing.

"Stanely, go to your room."

"Mom-"

"We'll talk about your pet later."

Stan nodded, stomping past the crowd and up the stairs.

When the party continued not much later, Kenny followed Stan.

"Hey." He called out.

"Leave me alone."

"Stan-"

Kenny put a hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. He was visibly upset, eyebrows curved and eyes filling with tears. Upon realizing that he might lose him, Stan pulled the rat as close to him as possible, stroking the top of his head with his thumb.

"I'm here for you, dude."

"You've done enough. You can go home."

"Come on, we can do something and-"

"Just get out of here!"

Stan slammed the door on his face.

"Kenny?"

Karen sounded so meek and small, something he never thought he'd hear from her thanks to the goth confidence. When he turned, he saw her hiding herself, face as scared as Stan's was just a few moments ago. It was so out of character that his stomach sank.

"Let's go home." He muttered, smiling and hoping that she'd do the same.

Her face didn't change, "Is he really going to get rid of it?"

"Let's just hope not."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Karen. It wasn't your fault." He lied for her sake.

"But-"

"Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhhHat?? I posted????
> 
> happy unbirthday or birthday to those that actually like it
> 
> also, another announcement(that has nothing to do with this story, skip if you're uninterested)
> 
> do you like this book? With... Stan and shit? Do you like... Kenny?
> 
> If you said yes to any of those questions, then I'm happy to ask to read my other stuff that is nothing like this 'cause I'll take 30 billion years to update even though it's ending soon
> 
> Shameless self-promotion over
> 
> In all seriousness, thank you for sticking around this long. It's really fun to write, and I'm glad other people are enjoying it too


	8. (8)

"Hello, welcome to City Wok, may I take your order?"

"Kenny, can we... talk?"

"I'm sorry, tall hot blonds aren't available at this time."

"It's important."

Kenny looked at the time on a clock mounted on the wall, before facing him again. Kyle sat there, no hat this time, with what looked to be pajamas on. If it weren't for his coat, Kenny could've been fooled into thinking that he just rolled out of bed like that.

"Inside or outside?"

"Whatever's convenient."

Kenny sat down across from him, dropping the pen and paper in front of them. Kyle was the only other customer there, but he still slouched, just in case he would get caught taking a break.

"What's up? You didn't bring your buds here."

"They wouldn't want to come. Trust me."

"Okay? What's up?"

Kyle twisted his thumbs around.

"I... saw you hanging out. With Stan. Yesterday."

"Yeah?"

Kyle winced.

"How's he doing?"

"He's, uh- great. Doing great."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's- that's great. Fantastic. I'm happy for him."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I, uh... well, I missed him. So does his ex, but... mostly me."

"And?"

He pursed his lips.

"I was hoping you could talk to him for me."

After Stan snapped at him only a week ago, they weren't really on speaking terms. Kenny apologized over text just the night after, for him and for Karen, but that shit didn't even get a response. And now Kyle was here, asking him to talk Stan about a subject that was obviously uncomfortable for him to talk about?

"I can't do that."

Kyle pursed his lips and paused. After some silence, he leaned back.

"I was his Best Friend, you know."

Kenny looked at him, gaze slowly forming into a glare.

"Best friend."

"Super Best Friend." Kyle assured, "basically inseparable."

"Yeah, well, I'm his BFF now. If you want to talk to him, then you should do it yourself, 'cause I sure as hell won't."

"Kenny, come on." He pleaded.

"It's not my place." Kenny barely knew the guy, "I shouldn't get involved."

"He won't talk to me!"

"That's not my problem, now is it?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed.

"He told you."

Kenny could only assume what 5he meant.

"It was brought up in conversation."

He sighed through his nose.

"What did he say?"

"Not much."

"Let me guess-" Kyle stared up at the ceiling, thinking, "He came to you, crying, talking about how all of his friends left him, and how he's lonely now or... some bullshit."

Kenny gritted his teeth, "Yes."

"Wow." Kyle sighed, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but- you're being played, McCormick."

"What?"

"He hasn't pulled that card in years," Kyle muttered.

"Card, what card?"

They locked eyes.

"You've been to the guy's house, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then wake up, dumbass! His life isn't bad- he's just doing it for sympathy!"

"I don't think you have any right to say that."

"Rich, coming from someone like you." When Kenny didn't respond, he leaned forward, "You can look me, a friend of his for 12 years, dead in the eyes and tell me that his life is exactly as he put it? He exaggerated nothing?"

"I-"

"He told the sob story when he first met, huh? Guess what- it's not the first time he's done that."

Kenny blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, dude, he does it for sympathy. Goes up to random teenagers at our school, and tells them that story to get more attention. To get everyone to feel bad for him. When he started drifting away, we asked if he was okay multiple times and checked up on him, only to find him telling that same story to his fucking girlfriend behind our backs."

When Kenny remained silent, he continued.

"When she confronted us, we explained the situation, and she told us something he told her. The story was different. He- well, to our knowledge- he said it to a lot of our other friends to try and get them on his side. It's- it's been a couple years. I thought he stopped doing that shit by now, so I walked over to try and hang out with him, but... Then you were there." He sighed, "I'm sorry you had to fall for that. Seriously- If I would've known that he manipulated you like that..." Kyle let out a shaky breath of his own, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Kenny glared at him.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I- I have to go. I changed my mind about wanting to talk to him again."

Then he left him, head in his hands, lightly tugging his hair.

**_Stan_ **   
**_It's Kenny_ **   
**_I think we need to talk_ **   
**_Sent at 10:20 AM_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thicc
> 
> thoughts on Kyle?


End file.
